Down by the Reeds
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: An alternate take on the fateful night, and how one act of kindness can change the future entirely. WhiteMage!FemSparrow
1. One Fateful Night

"Is Rose going to be alright?" Asked the younger of two girls quietly. Her voice was almost too quiet to be heard by the dark haired lord.

He'd been on his way to check the progress of the spire when his driver had lost control of the horses. From within he'd heard a scream of a young girl and the shouts of men and women both. His horse had run into someone, and when he climbed out he saw what damage had been truly done.

"It's a miracle your sister is even alive," Lucien told the five year old girl. "But I will do everything in my power."

Bright blue eyes were dimmed by sorrow and dark hair was pulled back into a haphazard ponytail, tied with whatever it was the unconscious preteen had managed to find. Her name Lucien discovered, was Sparrow. Her soft voice whispered a thank you and he nodded before summoning a maid to take care of the child.

He realized then that the woman who came was little Amelia's own nurse. The nurse who'd never actually had a chance to do any work. Lilah was a rather plump woman now, no longer a wet nurse but still someone to take care of children.

"Give her a bath and see to it that she's fed and properly dressed," Lucien instructed. "Then have someone take care of Rose." Lilah nodded before taking Sparrow's hand into her own and leading the five year old out of the room.

* * *

R&R!


	2. A Happy Childhood

Sparrow was scrubbed at by Lilah and the other maids until her skin was pink. The water had been changed not once or twice, but three times as they washed her. Finally, they put her into a tub of scented water and left her to soak and play. Lilah was still in the room with her, pulling out a piece of needlework and stitching away. A fire crackled merrily on the other side of the child and outside her windows, the rain created a soft pitter patter rather than the hideous mess it had been only a few hours before.

Sparrow looked around the room she was in, hundreds of toys were inside of it, along with a tiny child's bed. The room was warmly painted, in soft pinks and light lilacs and perky yellows. All on the walls were tapestries depicting unicorns and princesses and brave knights. Large stuffed animals were waiting for someone to play with them and over in a corner was a pretty pink, silver, and lilac table, a lonely tea set sitting on top. All of it was of course perfectly sized to fit Sparrow. But that bed was what had Sparrows eyes the most. She hadn't been in a bed since her parents had been alive, and she couldn't even remember the occasion. And the one in front of her wouldn't leave her attention. It looked warm and cozy, with a soft gossamer canopy of white silk and lilac covers in what looked like velvet. It looked like there were silver stars embroidered on as well, and tiny clear and purple bits of glass.

"You tired love?" Lilah asked, noticing the way Sparrow kept looking at the bed. Her accent was slightly old town, but a bit more refined from her years in the castles. Sparrow looked away and at the water, embarrassed at being caught. "Oh don't worry now, you aren't in trouble. This is your room you know. Lord Lucian sent up a messenger while you were being washed."

Lilah set aside her needlework and grabbed a sheet of linen before moving over to the tub. Motioning for Sparrow to rise, she started drying the child off and pulling her to a little vanity that matched the tiny table and bed. Lilah took up a silver brush, inlaid with the same clear and purple glass as her bed, and began to gently work the knots out of her hair.

"You know love, I never would have guessed you to be a blonde under all that dirt."

"Why is there glass on everything?" Sparrow asked as she climbed into bed. A pale white shift covered her form and her blonde hair was braided into pigtails.

"Glass?" Lilah asked before her eyes shone with understanding. "Oh it's not glass love. The little clear ones are diamonds and the purple ones are amethysts." Lilah placed a warming pan under the covers before she smiled at Sparrow. "They're supposed to be favorites of princesses."

Sparrow blinked at the woman before looking down at her lap, the coverlet was heavy with the silver and jewels upon it. The velvet was soft and shimmering. Sparrow really did feel like a princess right now. Lilah gently pushed Sparrow to lay down, smiling gently at her.

"Time for bed now Love," she smiled, pulling the covers up to her chin. "I'll be right here if you wake up."

~!~ A month later ~!~

Sparrow ran down the halls wearing lavender silk, ribbons fluttering in her hair as she went after her sister. Sparrow wasn't quite sure what had happened that night, but her sister was a lot more fun, that was for sure. Her sister Rose was ahead of her in a soft green dress of velvet bearing the bright red flowers for which she was named. Sparrow was happy to see her sister's hair shining like copper once more and she was excited to see Lord Lucian smiling at them, even if he did seem sad.

Rose turned a corner a little too fast for the toddler, causing Sparrow to accidentally run into someone. Falling down onto her tailbone, the five year old began to cry. Her nose and bum hurt and Rose had run away! The figure she'd run into was weird too, his hair was growing in stripes and he had blue lines all over him. He was the same color as Lilah, but Sparrow didn't find comfort in that. She hurt too much and she was never going to see her sister again!

Feeling a pair of hands lift her up from under her arms, she was held against the man's chest.

"Who are you young lady?" the man asked. His voice was deep Sparrow noticed through her tears.

"Sparrow," she sniffled out, face covered in tears and snot. There were watermakrs now on her dress and her braids were mussed.

"Sparrow?" the man asked with interest. "My name is Garth. Lucien asked me to come and see you."

"He did?" Sparrow asked as she looked at the one who'd picked her up. They were walking now, in the direction of Lucien's study.

"Yes he did," Garth nodded. "He wants me to teach you your letters and numbers."

"Why?"

"So that when you grow up you'll be very smart."

"Why?"

"Because if you're smart, then you can be the queen."

"Why?"

"Because only a or a king can rule the country."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way things are."

"Why?"

Garth could already see that he was going to be answering a lot of questions. "Well, because that's the way the Archon set things up."

"What's that?"

"The Archon? Well the Archons were the first rulers of Albion."

"Why?"

because they were very strong and very smart."

"Why?"

"Because they learned their letters and numbers, just like you will."

"Why?"

Garth sighed and walked into Lucien's study, slightly confused as to why he still held the child in his arms. However, she was light and despite her infernal strings of Why, she was endearing. Lucien was of course looking over his notes and books. But the odd thing was the way he just kept throwing them into the fire.

"Lucien! What are you doing?" Garth asked in confusion. The little girl in his arms was squirming now to get closer to the dark haired lord. Setting her down, he saw why Lucien was abandoning his research. "I see. So this was your wish?"

Lucien shook his head as he picked up the child. "Not quite, I would never wish that Rose had been in the way that night."

"I like Rose," Sparrow nodded. "She's fun now."

Lucien only smiled, knowing that once she got older Sparrow wouldn't feel that way. "This was my second chance Garth, right here. No divine magic or black necromancy. I need to do what I can to help children like Sparrow and Rose." He looked at the man then. "And I need you to help me bring Sparrow into a life she was meant for."

Garth raised a brow, he could sort of understand that Lucien was turning over a new leaf, but what was he talking about now. "Sparrow is nothing more than a common waif I was told."

"that's what I thought too," the lord replied before walking onto the pedestal and setting Sparrow down. The he walked off and the lights erupted from the base, making the five year olds giggles as she tried to catch the 'pixies'. "I believe she may be descended form the Archons. And if she is, then perhaps that is all this world needs."

"Perhaps so," Garth nodded, glad that Lucien had at least abandoned his former plans. "And you wish for me to teach her more than her letters."

"I do. I wish for her to learn Will, but, I only want her to learn benevolent spells, healing and that sort of thing."

"Healing magic?" Garth asked in disbelief. "That sort of thing is almost impossible to learn, even the most talented can't use arcane magic."

"Perhaps the most talented _men_," Lucien laughed as his friend brooded. "Just, try. I don't want her doing anything dangerous."

~!~

"-The sirens of Oakvale, downs by the reeds."

Garth clapped as his student finished her song. Ten years old and already she was writing short stories and showing perfect spelling and grammar. Furthermore she was brilliant with mathematics and science...so long as the science was on the clouds and weather. Finishing his writing, he placed the math sheet in front of the child, all the while considering when she should learn about will. Definitely not right now, she wasn't old enough in the least to start learning such complex spells. But she was old enough to start learning the stories. And so Garth told her the stories of Will users and heroes from days long since passed.

In particular Sparrow seemed to love the story about The hero of Oakvale and his Lady Grey. Though for the life of him, Garth couldn't figure out why. Granted, the legendary hero had freed Albion from Jack of Blades, but Lady Grey hadn't been a very nice woman. Then again, the story told of how the hero had convinced the wicked woman to turn away form her evil ways an become a good wife. Sadly though, after the death of the hero, the Lady Grey became maddened by grief and was hunted down by the witch spotters her brave knight had kept at bay for so long.

Okay, so perhaps Garth could see the appeal the story held for a little princess. It had bandits and true love and all sorts of things.

"You know Sparrow, I believe there's painting of Elvira Grey in your father's treasury," Garth said after telling his pupil the story one day.

"Really?" Sparrow asked, eyes as wide as the flowers on her dress. Soft white roses decorated the lavender silk today while her baby blonde hair pulled back into a single braid.

"Yes indeed," Garth nodded as he rose fro his seat and extended his hand. He was going to show her the painting of the couple. "However, I believe her name changed to Black after she was married to the hero."

"Why do they call her Lady Grey then? And how come they call him Hero instead of his name?" Sparrow had taken his hand and now the two of them were walking through the castle halls.

"Well I suspect that the marriage between her and Liam Black was never really respected by those who killed her."

"Liam Black..." Sparrow's eyes got a serious look in them as she though long and hard. Black sounded so very familiar. And then she remembered. "Father says that Me and rose-" she got a look form Garth and corrected her statement. "That Rose and I used to live in Blake Farm in Southcliff. Before our parents were killed. He also says that my name used to be Drusilla, after my dad."

Garth thought a moment, the Hero of Southcliff had been one Drustan Blake, a supposed descendant of Liam and William Black. He cast the little girl another glance and considered the possibilities. The child of course was oblivious right now, singing a song about fireflies and fairies. Maybe looking at her beside the painting would help Garth with his theory.

The guard at the entry to the vault looked at the duo and smiled, letting them in so they could see the art. Garth took Sparrow down into the gallery quite often, so their appearance wasn't anything new or spectacular. As Garth led the young girl down the halls and into the area that housed the portrait of Lord and Lady Black, he could both hear and feel the excitement rolling off of the young girl. He could also see some similarities between the young girl and the couple in the photo.

"He looks familiar to me," Sparrow spoke softly. "Like I should know him."

"My theory might be true then," Garth smiled.

"Theory?" Sparrow asked, confused over both the word and what he was talking about.

"Yes, a theory is when someone has an idea and a little bit of proof to back their idea up. My theory is that your father, Drustan Blake, was in fact a descendant of Liam Blake." Sparrow looked at the painting again. Her head titling one way and then the other. "I also think that Lady Black is the reason you have such curly blonde hair."

"She's pretty," Sparrow nodded to herself. It was the sort of nod that told anyone around that they would not be arguing. She was right and you were wrong.

"She is," Garth nodded before walking the little girl further down the hall to Lucian's collection of ancient scrolls and books. "Why don't we look at some flowers and sketched of animals alright?"

* * *

It feels a bit rushed somehow, but I'm not sure where...R&R!


	3. Sorrowful Flowers

"A jealous lover you say?" Lucien asked the Duke of Southcliff.

He and the children were visiting what was to become Lucien's summer home. Blake Farm was really more of a manor in his mind, albeit a bit cozy and less posh than his other homes. A large building stood at the top of a hill, well cared for by the townsfolk and newly painted. A slightly rotted fence stood around the Blake fields, keeping a few cows and chickens where they were supposed to be. Although some of the fields didn't seem to be growing anything, save the one in front of the manor. It was covered in daffodils of all sizes. Not a single member of the royal family had been able to keep Rose from dashing off to play in them.

As Lucien continued his walk with the ancient Duke, he noticed that Sparrow was running towards them and away from some very angry chickens, crying as she did so. Clad in a soft white skirt and a little lilac riding jacket, she ran behind the two grown males in fear.

"They're trying to kill me!" she screamed.

Lucien could only laugh as he picked up his youngest, thereby 'saving' her from the chickens. The duke was also laughing, the whole time telling Lucien how Rose had absolutely hated chickens before the night they'd been forced to flee their home. Apparently Sparrow had always feared them as well after being dropped in the chicken coop when she was two.

~!~

Lucien noted with some sadness that Rose was far happier here in Southcliff than she was back at the castle. But he was a bit happy over the fact that Sparrow seemed to want nothing to do with the farm.

"Don't you like it here Dru?" Lucien asked as he sat in front of the fireplace in his chair. He was reading an old book he'd found in the shelves concerning the Black family, smiling to himself upon seeing that the Blakes were indeed heroes.

"It's nice," the eleven year old sighed as she set down her quill. "And it's very peaceful and beautiful."

"But?" Lucien had the feeling that a long talk was going to be had and closed his book.

"But, it kind of feels like I don't belong here. I mean, I do like it, but I think I'm too used to the castle to be really comfortable here. This is my sister's home, and mine is in Bowerstone." Drusilla said softly as she reached over to scratched her dog behind the ears.

Nero was a goofy, lovable, tan and white, pit-bull who seemed to go back and forth between thinking it was a lapdog or a puppy. Drusilla had seen someone trying to make it fight another dog by the docks, but the poor creature had been just as much of a fighter as Dru herself was. Although the canine was almost vicious when it came to the safety of it's mistress, going so far as to bite a maid who'd tugged Drusilla's hair a little too hard one day.

Lucien cast a look at the elder as he thought about what Drusilla said. Rose was sleeping in front of the fire beside her dog Patches, a loping female mastiff that guarded the special young teen with it's life. The story behind that adoption had been a little less amazing. The special young lady had been gifted the dog by a noblemen who enjoyed hunting and had his own special child. That was how the brindle dog ended up with Rose. Drusilla was right of course, Blake Manor was a place for Rose to live a happy life and Drusilla and himself to escape from the madness of the castle.

"Would you hate me dreadfully if I wanted Rose to stay here?" Lucien asked, deciding to bring it up now.

Drusilla looked up from her dog to stare her father in the eyes. After a moment or so she must have seen he wasn't joking.

"I don't think I would hate you," she shook her head. "Rose already has trouble remembering me. We'll be able to come visit her anyways." She gave her no-argument nod and Lucien smiled. "Do you think we can try and pick blackberries tomorrow?"

Lucien let out a laugh before saying they could try, glad that his little bird could change a subject so quickly and easily. But even so, he knew that leaving Rose behind would be hard on everyone, except maybe Rose herself.

~!~

"I hate chickens!" Drusilla cried as she sat in the tree. Rose had loosed the birds on her younger sister, most amused by the torment she was inflicting on the blonde. "Father!"

Lucien wanted to go over, really he did, but he was trying to settle the matter of Rose's stay. He had to assure Emma that she would in fact be paid extra and no, he was not going to be sending more children her way. His youngest screamed again when Rose tossed a chicken towards her, Lilah for her part was trying to shoo away what chickens she could but the beastly birds seemed to have just as much distaste for his daughter as she did for them.

"Emma, for the love of Avo, I will not leave my own child with nothing!" Lucien shouted in frustration. "But if you don't get over there and take care of Rose I will leave you on the streets!"

The slim blonde woman rushed over to Rose then, distracting her rather successfully while Lilah and one of his pages managed to get rid of the fowl. As for Lucien, he was helping his little bird down from the tree she'd been perched in. The little Sparrow was crying to drown the very farm they stood in, her dress torn and dirty while her arms had scratches on them.

"Lilah, take her inside and calm her down," Lucien sighed. "You there, page boy. What's your name?"

"Alex sir," the young man replied. He was blond and thin, with gray eyes and a narrow face.

"Alex, get these damned birds back into their pen won't you?"

"Of course my lord," the blonde nodded before rushing to do as he was told.

Lucien heaved one more mighty sigh as he made his way up the hill to the house. Rose was playing in the flowers, oblivious to anything around her. It was time for Lord Fairfax to depart, The redheaded princess was lost to flowers and sunshine. And his little bird was going to be alone in her tower.


End file.
